SWBY: The Chronicles of Remnant
by I luvgrace420
Summary: My original take on RWBY, which Naruto crossover. Get ready to enjoy RWBY on a new level! More action than ever, Naruto characters, because I love Sakura. Very good story that I made up, it's not like the original, but it's kind of the same. I hope you enjoy!


Legends... Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of for-counting the exploits of heroes and villains forgetting so easily that we are remnants of a forgotten past

**-at the bank-**

you are robbing me?, I fly through window smile fight kick some ass

guy got away, mage girl idiot failure

**-at the police station-**

they started it, lil bitch you in trouble

i'ma pat your back and slap your wrist

and then daddy gon meet ya

"you have silver eyes"

"silver academy"

*sips coffee*

"now I'm like waaaahhh chyaaa hoooo"

"you want to fight monsters"

"I want to make a career out of helping others because exciting cool NYUH YOU KOEEE

haed masdter"

"hello"

"nice to meet you"

"you want to come to my school?"

"oh please come in my school"

"I wanna be the bees knees!"

"I got moved ahead two years, I'm special"

"Roman tonquenched the authorities,

the white fang disrupted now!

WELCOME TO BEACON!

**-WELCOME TO BEACONE!-**

you have received the honor of incredible time of peace. you have duty to uphold it.

it is OUR TURN to provide the knowledge for you to prtoect our world.

"LOOK YOU CAN SEE SIGNAL FROM UP HERE" -sakura

'penis too far home view for everyone, I wonder who we gon meet, vomit boi, puke on my shoe" -blake

"The milk man the paper boy, evening TV!" -full house

**-at the game of thrones-**

*intro song*

*vomiting*

bitches walking across bridge *wow* at castle

THEY GOT DOPE WEAPONS

They are extension of my body

BYE

"fainted and broke the floor, sorry?" -said sakura

"you broke the floor dummy brain dead dust water fire lightning energy are you even listening to me, is any of this sinking in what do you have to say for yourself?

potion unbelievable" -bitch

this is the thing i was talking about dope

isnt your ordinary combat school fight monster?

energy propellant!

questionable business partners?

"...rough day... whats uhhh..." *she walks away*

"welcome to beacon"

"hey"

"I'm john"

"You threw up on shit" - Sakura

"vomit boi came to mind, crater face"

"John ark short sweet rolled up my tongue..." -Blake

"My mom always says that!"

nevermind

**-at the not friends part-**

"I got this thing is that sythe sosmnistable sniper riglee is a gun i have a sword ooo i got a shiled too ooo what to do ah gag agagak the sheifl gets smaller so when I get tired of caiied i put away but i weigh the same but I like custom weapons cz I aint idiot bitch dummy idiot family heriloom havin ass bitch classic trash yeah classic trash help me shit myself stranger help me stranger idk I was following you * vomits* foot court recognziable landmark thats a no * vomits* willy over here I saved you a spot! hey weit! great corgi girl talk tohow sister crazy eploided hole in school fire ice idiottripped on crab girl lug explodestop yellingyou lucky cuntaccident bitch"

"i aint responsible"

"your responsible"

"inadequate, dont ever speak to me again, wrong foot" -Blake

"start over friend great idea hang out go shopping school supplies and try nails and rip off bipples and talk about straggley and keep this brief" -Bitch

"You have travelled here to today in search of knowledge

but I look amongst you and see but a waste of energy

knowledge will free you of this, you take the first step and the initiation begins"

he seemed kinda off like naterual blonde

*nice music*

**-the friend part-**

it's like a big slumber party I'm a slut and I like bois and gangbang

I promise to tell them beacon and how things are going

"its weird not knowing anyone here"

"shut up"

"thats 100% increase negative friend back to zero, one friend, one enemy, one day"

"you have Freida all around you that you don't have met yet that girl not really but left before I could sing anything nows your chance"

"hello I relieve you may know each other."-blake

"I exploded, I'm sakura, I'm crater, actually ruby, okay idk, help me" - sakera

"so whats your name blake, I'm yang, skaursas older sister"

"my bow is great with pajamas"

-at the cabin-

"it sure is a lovely night i'm going to read a book"

"she a lost cause bitch whats it about?"

its a book about 2 souls fighting for control about their body it's a story about theroes and monster a reson I wanna be hunter live ever after hero in the book fought for what was right ambitciosu for a child real world isnt the same as a fairy tale that's why we're here to make it better. don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep I was always on your side what's your problem with my sister she's a hazard to my health

**-in the morning-**

wake up lazy fuck

it's morning

I can't believe you're a bitch with pink eyes

blabl abla orange hair bitch talkin with food in mouth

teem toghetr

bribe master

distress signal

find forest

nora

sloths dont make noise

th'ats perfect

cmon nora lefts go

together together

what are those 2 worked up about

no more akwayd sall talk and wsweeetheart do talking learn to work together

was meeting people fight need people I drink miklk

I'll juts be on your team

maybe you shod try someone elses team

idk maybe you should break outta your shell

that's absolutely rdiciluosu my locker is high

why is it high today

whos thought is my team on

strong individual

hmmm

i'll eat the chips where I may

that sounds grand

this is perfect

the strongest girl in class

together we're unstoppable

**-THE END-**

**note: there WILL be more chapters.**


End file.
